dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Dragon Ball Z episodes
This is a list of Dragon Ball Z episodes and movies. For a list of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT episodes, see the list of Dragon Ball episodes and the list of Dragon Ball GT episodes. For the recut Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes, see the list of Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes. Overview Dragon Ball Z is the second series in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime franchise. In Japan it ran from 1989-1996, and was an extremely popular show, spanning a total of 291 episodes. In the original Toei Animation production of the series in Japan, the series was divided into four major plot arcs known as sagas: Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Cell Saga, and Buu Saga. When Dragon Ball Z was first produced in the US, FUNimation Entertainment collaborated with Saban Entertainment to finance and distribute the series to television, sub-licensed home video distribution to Pioneer Entertainment (later known as Geneon Universal Entertainment), contracted Ocean Productions to dub the anime into English, and hired Shuki Levy to compose an alternate musical score. This dub of Dragon Ball Z was heavily edited for content, as well as length; reducing the first 67 episodes into 53, and is often referred to as the Ocean dub. It aired in 1996 for two seasons on the WB, but was canceled in 1998. A year later after gaining newly found popularity on Toonami, the series was reconsidered for continuation. FUNimation began dubbing episodes 54 through 276 (the series finale) on their own, with their own in-house voice actors and studio equipment from September 13, 1999 to April 7, 2003. This redub is often referred to as the FUNimation dub. In the FUNimation dub of the series, the original four sagas were furthered divided into a total of sixteen sagas: Vegeta Saga (Saiyan Saga) , Namek Saga, Captain Ginyu Saga, Frieza Saga, Garlic Jr. Saga, Trunks Saga, Androids Saga, Imperfect Cell Saga, Perfect Cell Saga, Cell Games Saga, Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament Saga, Babidi Saga, Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga, and Kid Buu Saga. In 2004, Geneon/Pioneer Entertainment's (which owned the rights to Dragon Ball Z's home video distribution) license expired, and the rights to home video distribution of the series was acquired by FUNimation, which included the video rights to the first 53 (67 originally) episodes of the series. After acquiring the license for the first two seasons of the show, FUNimation began redubbing it with their cast in order to keep the series's dubbing consistent, and redubbed the original uncut 67 episodes of the series. FUNimation then announced that they would release these 67 uncut episodes in the Ultimate Uncut Special Edition DVD line, releasing the first DVD on April 12th, 2005. However this DVD set was canceled before every episode was released, in favor of the soon-to-come FUNimation Remastered Box Sets. But all 67 uncut episodes of Dragon Ball Z were later aired on Cartoon Network, beginning on June 14th, 2005 and continuing throughout the Summer. Episode listings Toei episode listing To see each of the following episodes' respective page, see the corresponding episode in the english FUNimation uncut episode listings further below. Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Cell Saga Buu Saga Ocean Group edited episode listings The Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z was the first licensed English dub track of the Franchise, and only dubbed the first two seasons of the show. The Ocean dub of the series, which was marketed to children, was notable for heavily censoring the show: getting rid of most references to death and editing out overly violent scenes. The episodes were so heavily edited that while the first two seasons were comprised of 67 episodes in the Japanese dub, the Ocean dub shortened the first two seasons to 53 episodes (or 56 episodes if the Tree of Might 3 parter is counted). These 53 episodes were also later redubbed by FUNimation for TV broadcast, in addition to their DVD-only uncut dubs of the original 67 episodes. After the Ocean Group dubbing of the first two season, the series was then immediately dubbed by FUNimation's in house voice actors, starting from episode 54. See the FUNimation Uncut Episode Listings further below for more information on the FUNimation dub. Saiyan Saga Namek Saga FUNimation uncut episode listings Following the end of the Ocean Group's dubbing of the first two seasons of the shows, FUNimation's in-house cast began voicing the episodes beginning at episode 54 (the beginning of season 3, the Captain Ginyu Saga) where the Ocean Group left off. While the Ocean dub was heavily censored, the FUNimation dub was not, and included the references to death and the extreme violence. FUNimation continued to dub the series from episode 54 until the series finale at episode 276 (episode 291 uncut, as explained below). Because the FUNimation dub began at episode 54, it was not until several years later that FUNimation acquired the rights to seasons 1 and 2 of the series. After receiving the rights to the first two seasons, FUNimation redubbed the Ocean Group's shortened 53 episodes with their own voice actors for TV Broadcast. They then redubbed the original 67 episodes of the series (which had previously been edited down to 53 episodes by the Ocean Group) and planned to release these uncut episodes in the Ultimate Uncut series of DVDs with the first volume available in April of 2005. However, this DVD set was never completed, and the 67 uncut episodes (along with the other 224 episodes of the series) were instead later released in the FUNimation Remastered Box Sets. However, all 67 uncut episodes were also aired on Cartoon Network in the summer of 2005 beginning in June, two years after the finale of the series on Toonami. Though the names of the episodes differ, most of the content of any FUNimation uncut episode is the same as the corresponding original Japanese episode. Vegeta Saga Namek Saga Captain Ginyu Saga Frieza Saga Garlic Junior Saga Trunks Saga Androids Saga Imperfect Cell Saga Perfect Cell Saga Cell Games Saga Great Saiyaman Saga World Tournament Saga Babidi Saga Majin Buu Saga Fusion Saga Kid Buu Saga Dragon Ball Z films Dragon Ball Z movies #''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' Dragon Ball Z TV specials #''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' Dragon Ball Z OVA #''Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans'' #''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' Category:Lists *